<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kreacher podría ayudar by Myloveles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144631">Kreacher podría ayudar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myloveles/pseuds/Myloveles'>Myloveles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Inflation Implicit/Reference, Drugged Sex, Lube, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Potions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex Toy, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myloveles/pseuds/Myloveles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Poter ha aprendido a alejarse de aquellos que quieren solo su fama, pero olvida las antiguas tácticas de un supuesto amigo y muy interesado pretendiente.<br/>Que bueno que Kreacher puede ayudar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kreacher/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kreacher podría ayudar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry solo bajó la guardia un momento. Lo jura.</p><p>Es gay y lo había descubierto con un frances muy guapo que vendió la información al profeta poco después. Por lo que se vió obligado a comprar el maldito periódico para evitar mas escándalos y saber si es que alguna otra pareja que tuviera lo traicionara de nuevo.</p><p>Lo cual había sucedido varias veces.</p><p>Pero solo ese momento bastó para que Cormac pusiera algo en su bebida, o tal vez en la comida; no importa.</p><p>Cuando Harry comenzó a sentir los efectos de la poción desconocida activó su traslador de emergencia mientras mandaba una mirada asesina en dirección a su supuesto amigo. Sin embargo, lo que sea que ese chico le hubiera dado no era común. Ya había tomado una dosis doble de la cura para la poción de amor y otra para la de lujuria estándar.</p><p>A menos que no sea ninguna de esas.</p><p>Cormac McLaggen había incursionado en la medicina muggle y de alguna manera fusionó una tableta entera de viagra con una poción de amor, lo que produjo un poderoso afrodisiaco con una única solución.</p><p>Harry fue quitándose las prendas conforme sube los escalones a su habitación. Tal vez dejando más tiempo el toque de su piel en lugares sensibles, suspiros suaves y ojos cerrados cuando la sensación parecía aumentar.</p><p>El elfo lo miró escondido por las sombras con su habitual mirada tosca pero ya no murmuraba; el hombre frente a él había devuelto el lugar a su antigua gloria y devuelto la mayoría de las reliquias que la horrible mujer gritona desechó como basura. Lo que faltaba estaba siendo obtenido con un contrato en Gringotts a cambio de una tarifa y vuelto a pagar en caso que el objeto haya sido fabricado por ellos. </p><p>Curioso, decidió quedarse en caso que se le necesitara, pasando por alto la desnudez de su amo.</p><p>El cuerpo de Harry estaba febril; sus manos se sienten inútiles contra su cuerpo y considerando las circunstancias no considera forma de pedir ayuda. Quejidos necesitados de sus labios rojos por el maltrato.</p><p>"Por favor, por favor" Suplicaba al aire mientras se sobaba contra la cama en busca de un alivio que no había forma de encontrar.</p><p>Su cuerpo quería ser tomado, le rogaba por ello. Tanto que la súplica de sus labios fueron dirigidas a un amante invisible que nunca vendría a complacerlo. Hasta que sintió un pequeño toque en su brazo.</p><p>"¿Qué desea el amo?" Preguntó en tono plano, esperando que su amo le pidiera algún antídoto o incluso un baño.</p><p>Estaba perdido, su mente dejó de procesar lo correcto de lo incorrecto a pedir solo alivio. <em>"Jodeme, solo follame hasta que no pueda más por favor"</em>...</p><p>Un elfo podía hacer muchas cosas; su magia tiene variaciones que los magos nunca se han molestado en averiguar y ellos están en su mayoría contentos con eso. </p><p>Con un chasquido el cuerpo de su amo estaba atrapado con ataduras invisibles, una almohada esponjosa levantaba sus caderas y dejando su pecho contra la cama, presentando sus nalgas bien formadas por el ejercicio y en medio su agujero pulsante de necesidad.</p><p>El joven soltó quejidos al sentirse restringido. Una especie de cruda satisfacción se instaló en su vientre y decidió que la espera es una perra. Algo resbaladizo se instaló en su entrada antes de que algo pequeño entrara sin previo aviso.</p><p>"Uh, Qu-. Oh"</p><p>Kreacher estaba ya dentro de su amo, por supuesto que su forma actual solo se adaptaría a una elfa, pero su magia era rica en muchos aspectos y haría los cambios necesarios.</p><p>Su vaivén lento le permitió ver cómo su cuerpo creció hasta tener la estatura y físico de un niño de ocho años, su miembro en cambio ahora posee el tamaño y forma de un hombre adulto bien dotado que estaba estirando las cálidas paredes de su amo con su consentimiento.</p><p>Una especie de fascinación invadió al elfo al sentir como el interior del que debería mandarlo lo apretaba. Aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas se divertía con los sonidos de gozo que arrancaba de su lujurioso amo, por supuesto que era muy consiente de los gustos que este tiene, si las horas donde las plumas de azúcar desaparecían eran una indicación de algo.</p><p>Se estiró lo que pudo para tomar del cabello al hombre obligándolo a levantar la cabeza entes de estrellarse con fuerza contra sus caderas, apoyándose en su fuerza lo hizo quedar en cuatro y con un chasquido trasformó un vaso de cristal en un objeto con forma fálica de tamaño considerable e introducirlo en su boca asegurando que tenga un sabor agradable por supuesto.</p><p>Harry se sentía en el cielo. Su fiero amante tocaba los lugares correctos, con su enorme polla maltratando su dolorida próstata con cada empuje, y su boca ahora invadida por el consolador de vidrio con sabor a fresas le hizo chupar con algo de fuerza. La magia hizo que el objeto en su boca creciera un poco más y se pegara contra la cabecera de la cama donde él también fue obligado a avanzar temblando mientras seguia siendo jodido.</p><p>Cuando las pequeñas manos ásperas en sus caderas se apretaron sintió como las uñas se clavaban en su carne deliciosamente. Oh, como quería conservar esa sensación en su cuerpo; el sentirse jodido por ambos lados sin consideración a su cuerpo y ese dolor transformándose en placer crudo.</p><p>Su finalización fue una avalancha de sensaciones a su cuerpo, poniéndolo rígido con cada ola de placer que salía de su pene intacto. La sensación de algo caliente llenando su cuerpo a pesar de ser algo conocida se sintió caliente y tal vez algo mas intensa de lo normal al darse cuenta que la carga era grande. Tarareando de satisfacción en el consolador que había disminuido de tamaño a a algo mas comodo pero sin salir de su boca y aún conservando su sabor.</p><p>Lo que no cambió de tamaño fue el miembro que aún se mantenía en su interior.</p><p>Verán, el lubricante que el elfo puso en la entrada de su amo tenía propiedades afrodisiacas para él, su amo necesitaría mucha ayuda si quiere deshacerse de la droga que lo está agobiando y de una retorcida manera Kreacher se siente muy servicial esta noche.</p><p>Harry apenas puede procesar un poco de lo que acaba de pasar antes de sentir resurgir esa necesidad cruda, esta vez no hay necesidad de rogar antes de que las embestidas se reanuden y lo que tiene alojado en su boca regresa a su tamaño más grande y cambie su sabor a chocolate. Su amante lo manipula una vez mas obligándole a abrir sus piernas y sentir como su bolas eran golpeadas por unas mas pesadas. La almohada fué retirada hace mucho dejándole la responsabilidad de mantenerse presentado.</p><p>Nuevos quejidos y fuertes bofetadas vuelven a inundar la habitación con una pasión tal vez mas fuerte que la anterior.</p><p>Fue cuando los comentarios sucios dichos por su misterioso amante fueron registrados por su mente.</p><p>"Pequeño sangre sucia, siendo criado como una perra por su propio elfo"</p><p>"Gime mas fuerte mi amo puta, o lo que tienes en la boca perderá el sabor que tanto te gusta"</p><p>"Tu agujero chupa muy bien mi polla, eres una reina del tamaño ¿no es así amo mestizo?"</p><p>Se escuchó otro chasquido de dedos antes que sus pezones se contrajeran por los pequeños trozos de hielo frotándose contra ellos y otro tocando la punta de su polla con cada estocada. Por un momento se sintió traicionado por su cuerpo, disfrutando el placer que el elfo que le daba entre humillaciones. Sus preocupaciones fueron cortadas con las frases que su amante élfico siguió soltando.</p><p>"No se preocupe mi amo perra, Kreacher cuidará muy bien de usted tal como lo ordenó"</p><p>
  <em>~¿Yo lo ordené?~ </em>
</p><p>Fue el último pensamiento coherente antes de que una estocada especialmente fuerte estremeciera su cuerpo y lo devolviera a ese lloroso joven que busca el alivio que su esclavo mágico le da.</p><p>Para cuando termina por segunda vez su sirviente aún no lo hacía, y el ser está consiente de la resistencia del cuerpo su amo por lo que pone sus caderas de lado y consigue que su pierna derecha quede suspendida, el consolador en la boca de su amo queda suspendido y dando estocadas en la boca del ojiverde dejando que este vea en el espejo la extraña imagen erótica de su cuerpo siendo dominado y follado con rudeza por un Kreacher claramente adaptado para la situación.</p><p>El resto de la noche fue testigo de cómo el elfo dominó su cuerpo y le ayudó con los efectos de la droga que aún pululaba por su sistema. Luego de que el elfo lo llenara por segunda vez fue puesto de espaldas y con las rodillas alzadas antes que el elfo saciará una especie de fetiche al embestirlo y concentrar su boca alrededor de los pequeños cubos de hielo junto con sus pezones con el consolador firmemente instalado en su boca con un sabor a vainilla esta vez dándole la libertad de lamer y chupar sin que este lo ahogara.</p><p>Sus manos se negaron a tocar al elfo en un inicio, con el cuerpo flácido aún recibiendo placer y sucios susurros de él un nuevo orgasmo le hizo sostener los hombros del pálido elfo y luego de eso se aseguró de mantener al menos una mano en la piel caliente.</p><p>En algún punto de la noche perdió la conciencia pero en sueños sintió como su empleado siguió maltratando su cuerpo. Para cuando despertó se dió cuenta que estaba sobre su vientre, lo que lo estaba follando perezosamente era el consolador de vidrio con protuberancias que no existían cuando estaba instalado en su boca y esta se encontraba ocupada amamantando el miembro aun grande de un dormido elfo sentado contra la acolchada cabecera con las piernas abiertas dando acceso para su travieso y lujurioso amo. Sintiéndose exhausto y amonestándose en su cansada mente recogió las rodillas logrando un mejor ángulo para el consolador y sin soltar el falo en su boca se volvió a dormir.</p><p>Si sentía un cómodo peso de semen en sus entrañas, era solo una atención extra que tal vez le gustaría volver a pedir. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por favor revise y comente &gt;//&lt;<br/>Juro que fue una imagen mental</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>